


The Waves That Washed Us Away

by myspookyjoshdunchristmas



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Hospitals, Injured People, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Movie inspired, Natural Disasters, Pain, Reunion, Romance, Sadness, patients, trigger warnings maybe, tsunami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/pseuds/myspookyjoshdunchristmas
Summary: Natural disasters split up families and couples, and some have to go on long journeys just to find them.Can Josh find Tyler?Chapter name: But then destiny called our names.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy I think this sucks haha, sorry for bad grammar and stuff please enjoy.
> 
> Also Rest In Peace Carrie Fisher, you will always be our Princess Leia. <3

"They're all dead let's go." 

He hears, face buried deep into the sand, not enough so he could suffocate and die, but the small particles some how made their way into his mouth.

Listening to an engine roaring and then fade away, Josh tried to find his bearings.

He moved his fingers, his hands worked. Arms crunched a little as he tried to move them, but they worked.

Josh fluttered his eye lids before, trying to open them, removing any sand or particles that may blow into his eyes. The male grunted and groaned as he used his hands and arms to pull himself up.

"Ahhh!" Josh screeched, feeling a sharp and burning pain, going up and down his back. The male gasped and instantly fell back on his torso and face, cheek hitting the sand. 

"Ahh, ahhhhh shhiiit." He seethed trying to bear the pain. It was like a hot iron rod, travelling up and down his back, making his body shake with excruciating pain. 

But Josh knew he couldn't stay there forever, he needed to get up and remember what happened, what was going on and most importantly, where he was. 

The pain had his mind distracted and he was unable to think straight, a voice kept chanting, pain pain pain pain and he needed to calm it down somehow. 

"Come on J-Joshua William D-Dun, y-you can do this." He coached himself, pressing his palms into the sand. The male used his arms to pull himself up again. He was doing it, with ease, trying to be careful, but with every small centimetre pulling himself up, Josh felt like his skin was pulling itself apart of his back, a new pain adding to whatever was on his back, it hurt so much, but Josh needed to sit up, to set his mind straight, find help because his condition wasn't normal.

It took effort but he managed, Josh was sitting up right, still feeling like his back was ripping itself apart. Ignoring it, the male started to remember what had happened.

He was on the beach and next thing he knew, mountainous waves were crashing against the shores, women were screaming, children were running and families were trying to escape the atrocity which was throwing itself at them.

Josh closed his eyes and tried to remember to the very last moment, or even before.

He was with his husband, Tyler. The two were cuddling by the beach, holding one another. Next thing they knew, they had their hands clutching each others, running at the speed of the wind, trying to run just like everyone else and then that was it, everything was blank after that. 

"Tyler..!" Josh called, feeling a bad swirl in his stomach, making him feel physically sick. 

"Tyler!!" He screamed, once more, with more effort, trying to scope his other half in the ruins. 

Deflated and rotten beach balls, broken palms covered in dirt soaked leaves, broken sunglasses, little dolls and sand buckets. 

Josh tried to scream again. "Ty--le.." His voice broke itself, a huge lump growing in his throat, making the man unable to speak. 

Tyler. Where was Tyler? 

Josh, forgetting all the pain, scrambled to his feet, ignoring the throbbing scars on his back, he needed to find Tyler, he needed to find him. 

"Hello?" Is anybody out there?" The male screamed, receiving no reply, just the sounds of the waves crashing mildly against the rubble, whether it be peoples belongings or their dead bodies. 

He hoisted himself up, by using a palm tree as support and stood up. His legs and feet were fine, Josh was lucky in a sense, the waves came in large but his damage was minor, compared to whoever else was affected by the natural disaster.

Slowly, he started to walk forward, using his strength to stand and to walk and to forget about his pain. He wasn't sure what got him and how bad it was, all Josh knew was if hurt so much, worse than anything in his entire life. 

But that didn't matter, his life depending on finding his love, his Tyler.

|-/ \\-|

The sun was setting over the island, it was an orange and red sunset. To Josh, would be mesmerising any other day, holding his boyfriend tight and admiring his beautiful face in the suns light. 

Now there was no face to admire, no hand to hold, just to find. 

Josh had been walking for what seemed like forever, he was unable to find anything useful. No food, no drink, nothing, 

The male was just in his shorts and it was getting colder. 

He stumbled upon a few sticks and branches but continued to walk on. Carefully, Josh stepped over a huge palm tree and looked at his step to see where he was going.

Big mistake. 

Underneath the crushing palm tree was a mother. Josh knew she was a mother, her stomach was big in size, she was carrying a fetus. The woman's face was so pale, so cold looking and her eyes were open. There was no sign of life left in that body. 

A cry erupted from Josh's mouth. He covered his mouth and instantly felt the urge to vomit. The male scrambled forward and puked on the ground, emptying whatever contents his stomach held. 

This disaster was horrendous and he was pretty sure many people ended up like this. 

Josh gasped for air and stayed hunched over for a little, he knew standing back up would hurt him but nevertheless he managed to and wiped his mouth.

"Mister..." 

A young child's voice called. 

Josh's ears instantly perked up at the voice and he scoured his surroundings, noticing the sun almost gone. 

Josh almost choked when he saw a little girl, no older than five. She was stood shivering, face dirty, legs scarred, skinny and shaking. She wore a pair of shorts and a brown vest top, he hair was in one small tail but the other had come out. Josh's heart broke. The little girl looked so vulnerable and so scared, it scared Josh, she was so young and alone. 

"Mister, w-will you help me p-please?" Her voice squeaked, hands grabbing her shoulders from the cold. "Mister I can't find my mommy and daddy." 

After that statement, the girl just exploded into mass tears. Her mouth was wide open as a waterfall of tears descended from her eyes.

Josh was scared and he was terrified. He was scared for the little girl, she was alone and so young, she would never survive out here alone, especially in the cold.

"Hey hey." He called, slowly approaching her, trying to kneel down but letting it go.

"Don't worry, worry w-we'll find them." Josh stuttered, knowing it was the most hopeful thing to say but letting her be too hopeful was dangerous. 

"I'll help you, I need to find my h-husband t-too." Josh said, holding out his hand to her. Her small hands wiped her eyes, and gratefully, she took Josh's hand, feeling a sense of security in his presence.

The two were walking now, across the beach. Josh helping the little girl walk over the branches that they could see under the moonlight, taking extra precautions since she was so young.

"Mister." She starts, keeping a tight grip on Josh's tattooed arm. "What's your name?" 

Josh smiled at the innocence in her voice. And told her. "I'm Josh, what about you?" He asked, stepping over something. 

"My name is Amelie." She said and let Josh help her. 

"That's a pretty name." Josh stated, continuing to walk along with Amelie.

|-/ \\-|

Josh wasn't even sure where they took shelter last night. All he remembers is combing Amelie's hair and telling her a story about a magic kingdom in the clouds. 

There was no fire since everything was damp and cold, but Josh managed to find a suitcase. It was padlocked but after a few hits of something hard, it broke off. Inside was a mass of clothes and hidden food items underneath. Mostly snow balls and twinkies but the two, nonetheless were grateful. 

Amelie wore two over sized shirts and a jacket. Josh wore a shirt and some three quarter cargo pants. 

After munching on the snacks, the two shortly dozed off to sleep. It was still cold but they managed. 

The sun was beaming down on them now. Josh stirred in his sleep, mumbling a few words. 

He jolted awake when he unintentionally rolled onto his back, feeling the searing pain shoot up his spine. 

"Ahh fuck." He hissed and sat up, noticing the little girl beside had disappeared. Josh blinked twice, making sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. 

She really was gone.

"Amelie!" Josh yelled, scoping around the area. 

"Josh!" She screamed back, her little head bobbing up from some rubble. 

Josh stood up almost instantly and jogged to the little girls destination. He could hear her talking to someone. 

"Josh is nice Peter, you will like him. He's going to help me find mommy and daddy." She squeaked in a happy tone. 

Josh turned to see the little scene in front of him. There was Amelie and a small boy laying down on the ground. He was around seven years old. Pale in the face, matted black shiny hair. 

"Hello Josh." He said and smiled, waving also. 

Josh smiled sweetly and sat beside Amelie. "Hello, you must be Peter right?" He asked, hearing his name before hand.

The little boy smiled and a shuffled a little but ended up wincing in pain. Josh sat bolt up, examining him.

"Are you okay, do you need my help?" Josh asked, looking to see anything.

"Mr Josh, you couldn't help me if you tried." He said, a huge grin plastered to his face. 

Josh looked taken aback. Was this kid mocking him?

"My legs are stuck Mr Josh, I can't feel them anymore." He said but never broke the smile.

"I can help you Peter, I promise you I can try." Josh said and stood up.

"I wanna help too." Amelie chimed, standing up and following Josh. The male was shocked by how many branches were tangled at Peter's feet, a whole pile of him. 

Why had no one found the poor child?

Josh looked at the thick branch in front of him, this must have been the one trapping Peter and keeping him bound.

With all his might, he grabbed on, trying to lift it. 

"Ahh!" He groaned, realising it's weight. Josh's back was hurting immensely, but he was determined to save Peter. 

"Peter when I lift this, I need you to pull your legs out okay, pull yourself out." Josh instructed, panting.

"Mr Josh, I can't feel my legs anymore, they're not even working." He said, with a look of pain. 

Duh, he couldn't move them. Josh mentally slapped himself and turned to Amelie.

"Listen to me Amelie okay? We want Peter out and safe right? I need you to help pull him out from the branches okay? Can you do that for me?" Josh asked, smiling at the little girl who nodded enthusiastically. 

"On three okay? One, two, three." 

Josh groaned again, trying to lift up the log. It was taking all his might and power and let's not forget to mention he felt his back ripping apart again. 

He couldn't hold it any longer, his hands let go of the branch and it fell back down, Peter still stuck.

"Please leave it Mr Josh, your back is bleeding a lot." Peter says and gets worried. 

It hurts Josh, this kid is worrying over him than himself. He was so strong, so courageous. 

"I'm really sorry Peter, God I'm so sorry." Josh apologises, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. 

Amelie is sat playing with her hands, a little sad she couldn't pull out Peter. 

"It's okay, I promise Mr Josh, I promise I'm okay, the rescue team will come with my family and cut their way through to me." 

He sure was a soldier.

Josh started to learn a little about the two. Amelie lived in Ohio somewhere and Peter lived in Atlanta with his mother, father and three other siblings, he was the second youngest. Amelie was an only child. 

Josh told them about his family and about his husband, Tyler. 

"I love Tyler so much, one day we were at a theme park and we sat on one of the biggest roller coasters. As it was climbing the top, the ride stopped and everyone got a little scared. Tyler grabbed onto my arm, making sure not to look down and he said to me, 'Josh, I'm so scared' I put my arm around him and whispered in his ear, will you marry me? Me and Tyler got married not long ago, and this island was our honeymoon." He concluded, the smiling wiping from his face. 

"I think you will find him Mr Josh." Peter says and Amelie agrees by nodding her head repeatedly. 

"Mr Josh, I know he's alive, maybe Mr Tyler is also looking for you too. Don't stop until you do Mr Josh." Peter concludes and watches a smile curve on Josh's lips and a few tears spill from his eyes.

"God bless you Peter." 

Time was going by, the sun was still shining and Peter was growing tired of being in the same spot. 

Josh got up to look for something. He gave the last Twinkie to Peter and a double snowball packet to Amelie. 

He would survive on an empty stomach, they were just kids. 

There was more rubble and branches then anything. The odd crab hobbling around, snapping it's pincers into the air.

The two little ones keeping each other company. 

There was nothing, absolutely nothing. The waters had literally swallowed everything.

All the things that were lying around were useless. Josh was glad though, that he did not spot any dead bodies. 

Instead of searching, Josh gave up and made his way back to the children, Amelie, looking out to see and Peter asleep.

"Is he tired?" Josh asked, seating himself down next to Amelie.

"Yeah, he's very cold now too, should I give him this jacket?" Amelie asked, holding the zip area.

Josh looked over at Peter, who looked ever so serene. 

Amelie was right, he was freezing, below zero as he connected his hand with the young boys cheek. 

"Peter?" Josh called silently, grabbing the little boys arm. 

"Hey Peter." Amelie called, shaking him a little. 

Josh's fingers trailed to the little boys wrist, trying to find a pulse.

No.

Peter was gone.

A surge of pain and guilt slammed into Josh's heart. 

Peter was dead because he wasn't strong enough to lift the branches and the rubble. If he tried a little harder, he would be okay, on the way to a hospital or a real place of refuge.

"Oh God..." Josh says and let's the little boys wrist go. A hand rubs all of his face as he squeezes his eyes shut, trying to stop tears from falling out. 

He can't help it. A little boy had just passed. 

The two sat there, sobbing a little and Josh holding Amelie close, now promising harder to keep the young child safe.

It wasn't until a group of foreign voices got the males attention. Instantaneously, he turned his head to be met with some people. 

They were already helping up Josh and Amelie from the ground and then noticing the little dead boy.

He could tell they were exchanging words. Two stayed behind with Peter and the rest walked away and dragged the two along with them.

"Are we going to be okay?" Amelie asked, hope twinkling in her eyes.

Josh smiled. "I hope so." 

|-/ \\-|

Josh and Amelie had hitched a ride with the people that found them. They were in the vehicle for what seemed like forever. 

Slowly, but eventually, they arrived at a hospital. Josh could tell by the ambulances and the entrance crowded with people. 

The driver remained seated and the passenger lady lead Josh and Amelie inside the building.

She was speaking to a nurse, who nodded and firmly examined the two.

After some sort of goodbye. Josh gave his thanks to the lady and followed the nurse. 

Thankfully, Josh was given a bed and Amelie was seated right beside him, kicking her legs back and forth. 

It was a quite uncomfortable place. There was a lot of moaning, groaning and crying. So many people were affected by the tsunami, this place was literally packed. 

"Are all these people going to die Josh?" Amelie asked, looking at Josh with her innocent doe eyes.

He shook his head. "The super hero doctors will save their lives, let them go home to their families. Then everyone will live happily ever after." He said and smiled.

"Even Peter?" She asked, jumping in her spot.

Josh's eyes welled up again. 

"Even Peter."

|-/ \\-| 

A nurse came over occasionally. She asked for both names and gave them stickers.

She examined Josh's back and made him a chart for his space.

"Mr Dun, I think you will be having your surgery soon. Miss...Urie will have to stay with the children and they will take them to a refuge centre." The lady said in pretty standard English.

Josh froze.

"S-so I won't see Amelie after the surgery?" He asked, taking the little girls hand.

"No I'm sorry Mr Dun, she----"

"Can't I delay my surgery?" He asked, not wanting to lose Amelie too.

"Mr Dun, your back is getting worse and worse, we hold any longer, you can get an infection and die. I sorry we must do this soon." She said, Josh no longer able to convince her.

If he died, he'd never find Tyler. And he couldn't let that happen.

The nurse had gone and Josh and Amelie had gone to the balcony of the hospital, looking down at the people below. They were only around seven meters off the ground.

"You'll behave won't you Amelie?" Josh asked, looking down at the people. 

"But you promised me Josh." She begins, voice wavering a little. 

"I wish I could go with you Amelie, they won't let you stay here, they won't let me go, I might...die." He said quietly. 

A pair of arms wrapped around his body. 

"Don't die Josh please, I promise I'll behave for you, I swear. Just don't die Josh." She cries and wipes her eyes on Josh's cargo pants. 

"I promise, and maybe if you're lucky, they will find your parents." He said with a huge smile. The little girl returned the kindness and looked down at the people.

There were so many, loads of children getting to trucks, people looking into them to see if their children were aboard. 

It was sad to think that families had lost each other. 

Amelie looked mostly at the children playing with soccer balls or running around. 

A couple were approaching children with a photo. It looked as if they were asking something. Amelie tilted her head and focused a little harder. 

"Mommy?" She said to herself and couple were now facing her direction but not directly at her. 

"Mommy! Daddy!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to get the couples attention. 

Josh perked up from his staring and turned to the little girl. 

"Do you see your parents?" He asked eagerly, trying to pinpoint where she was looking.

"They're there Josh look, mommy, daddy!!" She screamed, projecting her little voice. 

Josh saw the two, the mother was crying and the father was just as sad, it was painful but Josh knew the reunion would be a beautiful moment. 

"Mr and Mrs Urie!" Josh screamed with all the might in his lungs, ignoring the fact it could give him a sore throat.   
The couples eyes flickered in his direction and then he scooped Amelie into his arms, to give them a better view. 

The look on the parents faces fell, it was like they saw a ghost.

"AMELIE!" The mother practically screamed and then ran in the direction of Josh, the dad running right behind her.

Josh held Amelie tight and turned around, knowing they'd show up here.

"You found them Josh." She said and smiled gratefully.

Amelie's mother barged through that door and engulfed her daughter in a hug. She wailed and cried, her husband next to her, hugging the life out of the little girl.

"My baby girl, I thought you were gone." She wailed and kissed the little girls head. 

"Josh promised me to find you." She said in her innocent voice and pointed at the man. 

The father was quick to engulf Josh in a massive hug and pat his back. 

"I'm so grateful to you Josh, thank you so much, I cannot repay you for rescuing and bringing us our little girl." He said with a tear stained face, the mother still clutching her daughter. 

"Mr Dun, your surgery is going to take place in ten minutes, please getting ready for, please." A female nurse said and then walked away.

Josh got inside to his bed and Amelie's parents stayed by him, just like his own would.

"We'll he here when you're done Josh, for everything you've done for us, this is the least we could do." The woman says. 

"Thank you uh.." Josh motions his hand.

"Oh, sorry I'm Sarah Urie, this is my husband, Brendon." 

"Nice to meet you, Amelie is one amazing kid." He said and ruffled the kids hair.

Sarah holds Brendon's hand and looks to Josh.

"Did you lose all your family?" She asked the male, quietly. 

Josh forgot about himself for a brief second, too happy for Amelie to even think.

He doesn't know why but he began to cry into his hands and wailed. 

"I don't even know, I lost my husband, Tyler Robert Joseph and I don't know where to look for him. I'm afraid he's already but I don't wanna think about it." He wailed, Brendon rubbing his back.

"We promise you Josh, that after this surgery, we will find Tyler together okay?" Sarah says and gives a smile. 

|-/ \\-|

Josh had the surgery which went well. His back was stitched up and bandaged, he was given painkillers in a drip since he wasn't conscious. 

He slept for what seemed like forever, if it wasn't for those great people, he and Amelie would still be alone and wandering.

His eyes fluttered, light hitting his eyes. Gently he blinked and fully opened them, noticing his surroundings. 

Amelie was sat on the end of his bed smiling brightly. "Josh!" She squealed and stood up.

"Josh you're awake." She squealed and jumped up and down. 

"Did they fix you? Are you okay?" She asked. Josh nodded and noticed the absence of her parents.

"Parents?" His voice croaked.

Amelie smiled and pointed way to the left. Josh turned his head and he saw them. 

He saw him.

"T-Tyler...?"

Their eyes connected. It was a joke right. Tyler wasn't really there, standing in between Sarah and Brendon. 

No, he was dreaming. 

"JOSH?!" Tyler screamed and advanced forward and ran towards his husband on the bed.

Arms flinging around Josh and sobs coming out uncontrollably.

"I thought you were dead, oh God Josh!" Tyler wailed, holding the man close, squeezing him.

"I tried to look for you Tyler, I tried my hardest, I thought I lost you forever, you're really here Ty." Josh chimes and then pulls in Tyler for a kiss, no, kisses, arms roaming all over pulling each other close. Sarah and Brendon content and happy. Amelie smiling. 

They can't stop nor pull away. This moment right here was perfect.

The waves had washed them away but destiny called them back together.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending and stuff I'm surprised I even wrote this. It was inspired by the movie the impossible, check it out, amazing movie <3 thank you for reading and leaving comments, God bless you all |-/


End file.
